beyond_our_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
P:2 Chapter 65: Castiel
BANG The sound of clashing weapons fills my ears. I look around, and so does Dean. “Cas, what was that?” Dean asks, worried. “I do not know, I shall go over and look”. I start to walk towards the dark forest, but then Dean stops me. “W-Wait, Cas! I'm not letting you go alone!” I shake my head, “No, Dean. We do not know how we got here, and who knows what is in those woods. I am going alone”. Dean shrugs, “Fine. Just don't kill yourself, Cas”. I turn back to the woods again, slowly pulling my Angel Blade out. The air seems so different here, almost... Dead. Everything here seems dead. Except for the sky. The sky, it almost seems like there are spiraling fallen angels above me. Literally, they're spiraling right above me. The poor souls... “Hey! What are you doing here?! An angel like you shouldn't be in Hazama!” I turn around to face the voice. It's an angel, fighting with two blades, swinging them furiously against what seems to be a shadow of an elf. This elf... I've seen this elf before.... No, wait... He's not an elf... That's Tetrax's... No, Tetrax has a daughter and a son Could that be his son? Something isn't right. I get too lost in my thoughts... I'm not sure why. Ever since we came to this strange place, I've been... Out of it. Everything seems blurred. My thoughts, my actions, my memories... How did we get here again? I forgot. Why am I here? Who was that man I was with earlier? Wait I remember. Dean Dean! Dean is killing the demons... Wait... What? I'm so confused What's going on? Castiel, wake up! What? Cas! Who's there? CAS! Sam? ~ A blurred image of a man's face appears. Am I in Heaven again? "Father?" "Nope. Just Sam". I open my eyes. A fresh breeze of air blows in. Are we still in the same place? "Oh, Cas. I'd like you to meet some people. They saved your ass after that demon lady stabbed the shit outta you". I turn around to see four strange looking people. The angel I saw earlier... A girl with dark blue eyes... A bleeding eyed Link... Wait... A bleeding eyed Link? Who's Link? A girl in a green hat that looked just like the bleeding-eyed man waves her hand in front of me, "You okay?" I shake my head, "S-Sorry. May I ask... What are your names?" "Pit", Says the angel, with a big smile. "My name is Black★Rock Shooter", Says the girl with the dark blue eyes, "But you may call me Rock". "I'm uh... Ben", Says the bleeding-eyed man. Then, finally, the girl in green. "I'm Link". She's Link Her name is LINK! IT'S ACTUALLY HER!!! Father will be very proud Or at least, I hope he will be Because I've just found Link and Ben Tetrax "Cas! Stop spacing out!" Says Sam. I look up, "I am sorry, Sam. I've been doing that too much lately. I am not sure why". "Maybe you're just tired", Says Pit, "You should rest, Castiel". Rock looks over at me, "Your name is Castiel?" I nod, "Yes". Rock looks away. "Castiel, as in... Angel of The Lord?" "You mean Father?" I ask. "Yes, Him". "Why do you ask, Rock?" "Nothing. I just... I've heard your name a lot". "You have?" "Yes", Says Rock, "You fight demons with Dean and Sam Winchester?" "Yes", I answer. Sam laughs, "Dean is my brother. By any chance... Have you guys seen him anywhere?" "What's he look like?" Link asks. "He's got green eyes, and- "SAM! CAS!" Sam and I turn to the brown door that I did not know was there before. "DEAN!" "We're in some serious shit right now, let's get the hell out of here".